


Magic Beans

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [22]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, Crack Fic, Gen, Nectar of the Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: A goblin admirer of Sarah’s steals something special to the Champion. Encouraged by Jareth, he gives them a test drive.Rated G for wholesomeness.





	Magic Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all my fellow coffee addicts.

Photo prompt by [Melissa Findley.](https://www.deviantart.com/melissafindley/art/Never-Give-a-Goblin-Coffee-91181382)

* * *

 

Jimpy had always been obsessed with the girl (now lady) who ate the peach, ever since he watched her teach his rude cousins a thing or two when she’d rescued the rock troll. He’d hidden in the bushes that day, watching his cousins make fools of themselves, and counted himself as her biggest admirer after that. It didn’t matter that after she left, besting the King (of which he thinks the King went a little easy on her because he liked her - he would know, because he also liked her, just maybe not in the way the King did), that she was a sore topic to the other denizens. To him, she was one of those heroes he read about in the Goblin Castle’s library when the King wasn’t looking. He got teased often now, not hiding his obsession, when he’d sneak back home through the bramblewood portals between her world and his and bring back items that reminded him of her. The only person who seemed to understand and not mock him was the King. 

Today, when he came home, he found Jareth sitting in his gathering room, staring at the bag of magic beans he’d stolen from her cupboards. Whatever they were, they were a treasure beyond measure. He specifically remembered Sarah once stating they were “worth more than all the gold in the world.” Which meant they must be some secret treasure that she’d vanquished an enemy to covet - right?

“Jimpy, good eve. What’s this?” Jareth asked, pointing to the bag.

“Miss Sarah’s magic beans.”

Jareth’s lips twitched. “Magic beans, hm? How do they work?” If Jimpy didn’t know better, he almost thought the King knew what they were, but he paused, noting the King didn’t continue, so he went on. 

“She grinds them down and boils water over them. Then they give her the strength to defeat her enemies!” He exclaimed, feeling proud. It had taken several days of deeply focused observation to discover this.

Jareth seemed to ponder this, then grinned. “Quite right. Have you tried them?”

“Oh no, they’re not meant for a goblin.”

Jareth arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure? How will you know if you never try?”

Jimpy blinked, then looked at the bag. Jareth vanished from sight, but notably left him with a kettle to place over the flames, the bag changing shape, telling him the beans had been ground down.

Shrugging, he went to make himself a cup. What could it hurt? The King said he should try himself.

Several hours later, having rearranged his entire house, beaten his cousins at the tourney games, and earned prestige amongst his fellow goblins, he hobbled home, his limbs still shaking. Seeing the bag, he ran over, his eyes wild.

“MAGIC BEANS!” He screeched, finding a place to hide them, intending to make use of the bag at only the most dire times. No wonder Lady Sarah was such a formidable woman and had caught the eye of the King, she had discovered the nectar of the gods, and now so had Jimpy.

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee lovers will agree with me, Jareth, Sarah and Jimpy that if we don’t get our daily cup of Joe, we’d either die or kill people. ☕️☕️


End file.
